When a crude oil and/or natural gas well is being drilled a blowout preventer (BOP) is used to protect the personnel and equipment that are drilling the well. A blowout preventer (BOP) is a mechanical device, often a valve, that can seal off the oil and/or gas well in the event of an uncontrolled fluid flow or release from the well, and thus prevent a blowout.
It is necessary to regularly test the blowout preventer (BOP) to ensure the safety of the personnel, equipment and natural environment. There are often legal requirements to perform BOP tests at regular intervals. This typically involves abandoning drilling operations prior to reaching target depth and pulling the drill string back to surface.
The present invention aims to provide a new apparatus for and a new method of testing a blowout preventer (BOP).
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus comprising:                a drilling tool for locating in a wellhead, the drilling tool having fluid ports therein; and        a collar, the collar being mateable with the drilling tool;        wherein the fluid ports in the drilling tool are blocked by the collar when the collar is mated with the drilling tool.        